gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Finntana Team
Welcome to the Finntana Team Page! Creators: '''Brittana21& Berrylicious '''Ship: '''Finntana- '''Finn and Santana''' Characters: 'Finn Hudson and Santana Lopez '''Actors: 'Cory Monteith and Naya Rivera 'Actor Ships: '''Monvera-' Mon/teith and Ri/'vera' The Official Team Rules #You do not need an account to join. #If you don't ship the couple, please respect us and our page. #Do not delete anything that isn't yours. #Do not change these rules, they're made by the creators. #If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. #Don't go on other peoples team pages and bash. #Have fuun!! Post any pictures or videos you want!! If you vandalise any of these rules, you will be asked kindly to leave and take your name of the list. Approved by ATF. ---- ---- Fans & Shippers # ''--''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates' proudly so♥' # `''you can get married as many times as you want' [[User talk:QuinnySkySplits|'you only get one shot at your junior prom♥']] '' # [[User: BrittBrittQuinny|''All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time?]] '''That's how we do it in Lima Heights!' # Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me # I'll Be My Own Savior # "Break a Leg" "I love you" # Sanzisgreat # -[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] [[User talk:PezBerry|'''She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing]]K # [[User: Gleek5|'Why don't we write about']] a giraffe who learns to love ' # LoserLikeMe # FuinnForLife # Quamfan # Jugglini # Puckleberry Fuinn, their pairing names are no co-incidence :). # Live Life! Laugh Lots! Love Forever! # --[[User:StGroffles|'To live a creative life,]][[User talk:StGroffles|''' we must lose our fear ]]of being wrong. # IShipQuick # Finntanalover99 # # Glee4Glee # --[[User: Pucktana88|'''I'm Lucy Merrygold]] [[User talk:Pucktana88|[You know I practically rule the world of fashion and have a super hot husband]]] #--[[User: NayaLebanese|'I have awesome gaydar']] [[User talk:NayaLebanese|''It just kind of happened]] #--''All those in favor of voting Rachel down a second time '' [[User talk:Santana99|'That's how we do it in Lima Heights! ]] #Jesse St Ninja # Santana Lopez Okay, not my favorite, I mean... Seriously, I'm belonging with Brittany, but he wasn't that bad... #I was sure that New Direction's Trophy was gonna grow over the Holidays #Melvis8's profile!Come Visit Me! #Finntana--Heart215 #User:Silvertwenty #--I ship LUCK!!! :-) #totaltinalover #ILoveYouGlee Gallery After.gif Santana Furt.jpg Santana Tie.jpg Fintana Furt.jpg Awards.png awww.jpg Coraya.jpg Cory and Naya.jpg Finnsantanafintana.JPG Fintana FTW.gif Like A Virgin.png Mini.gif Mini vss. Real.gif Naya and Cory.png RHGS Fintana.jpg Slush.jpg tumblr_l4zztxhUSN1qagodko1_500.png Whhat.gif yeaah.png High 5.gif Ho.png Monvera.png Perfect.png finntana3gleetour.gif finntana5finn.gif Helloiloveu16.jpg Fintana moment.jpg Tumblr lce9zd7DMK1qa6cmko1 500.gif 554424cc16b2b3122ac374d4691863ea.jpg Helloiloveu14.jpg Helloiloveu15.jpg Helloiloveu18.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-08 at 12.29.49 PM.png Helloiloveu11.jpg fintannaosmvaerifh.jpg 129471777390987.gif tumblr_lfcgw4h2DG1qcrnazo1_400.jpg tumblr_lfevqfjU121qbkepco1_1280.jpg tumblr_lgbw95BRuO1qa6cmko1_500.gif tumblr_lhvmupt8ZN1qfo9f3o1_500.gif tumblr_l6ieqywBME1qcrsfeo1_400.jpg tumblr_lhq7ont1GG1qfo9f3o1_400.png fbsantana.png finn5555.jpg Coya4.jpg After.gif Awards.png Awww.jpg Coraya.jpg Cory and Naya.jpg Fintana FTW.gif Fintana Furt.jpg High 5.gif Like A Virgin.png Mini.gif Mini vss. Real.gif Monvera.png Naya and Cory.png Perfect.png Slush.jpg Yeaah.png Glee_cameraman_in_shot.jpg tumblr_lo1edpt9Vd1qjrillo1_r2_500.png tumblr_l4gmgmq0oN1qcrsfeo1_400.png tumblr_laij26yccK1qbfe3zo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9sgainXRH1qcrsfeo1_400.jpg tumblr_lcsp8xP0rJ1qcrsfeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgh0k3szsf1qc7qtjo1_400.gif tumblr_lfgatmOutQ1qcrsfeo1_1280.png tumblr_l98u2b82wO1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_l98u1gEIFd1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_l98u2tpzNG1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_l98u5qjQkz1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_laij26yccK1qbfe3zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfr02i1TMp1qbfe3zo1_500.png tumblr_livw4n9ST81qduafco1_500.gif tumblr_lg8k8xcQDA1qc0vv8.gif tumblr_lg8ljceaWt1qcrsfeo1_500.png tumblr_lgdpklnv7p1qcjrpf.gif tumblr_lgf1ho4Ojh1qcd3bxo1_400.gif tumblr_lgxyv5aCUk1qf924co1_1280.png tumblr_lhgdbn8BYM1qd1240o1_500.gif tumblr_lhq7tivHOU1qcedwio1_r1_500.gif tumblr_liorxksaqz1qe5gmxo1_500.png tumblr_li2shaeUW21qcd3bxo1_500.png tumblr_li16rxcUVy1qi2ueio1_500.png tumblr_li131iT6xL1qi2ueio1_500.png tumblr_li135czxxw1qi2ueio1_400.png tumblr_liu72gkIOu1qazcoeo1_500.gif tumblr_ldg7vqbWnF1qc0vv8.gif After.gif Awards.png Awww.jpg Coraya.jpg Cory and Naya.jpg Finnsantanafintana.JPG Finntana3gleetour.gif Finntana5finn.gif Fintana FTW.gif Fintana Furt.jpg High 5.gif Ho.png Like A Virgin.png Mini.gif Mini vss. Real.gif Monvera.png Naya and Cory.png Perfect.png RHGS Fintana.jpg Santana Furt.jpg Santana Tie.jpg Slush.jpg Tumblr l4zztxhUSN1qagodko1 500.png Whhat.gif Yeaah.png 129471777390987.gif 554424cc16b2b3122ac374d4691863ea.jpg Coya4.jpg Fbsantana.png Finn5555.jpg tumblr_lop2efpLZH1qgv6fxo1_500.jpg tumblr_loljoyiikA1qghizeo1_500.gif Tumblr lqrmw4ST2v1qjrillo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lr43b3trax1qjrillo1 400.gif Tumblr lr7yuxZF7q1qjrillo1 400.gif Tumblr lr7yuxZF7q1qjrillo2 400.gif Tumblr lt6p58xF8o1qjrillo1 500.gif Tumblr lthbogkvIe1qjrillo1 500.gif Tumblr lslpnecWnP1qjrillo1 400.gif Tumblr ls1pkxyfnR1qjrillo1 500.gif Tumblr lrxcsjZpqZ1qjrillo1 r1 500.gif tumblr_lphhdrHxgU1qedpejo1_r2_500.gif tumblr_lpw2owKNQW1qjrillo1_r5_500.gif tumblr_lqz348N30T1qjrillo1_500.png tumblr_lr9b21gF2w1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lr83w8M9Nc1qjrillo1_500.png tumblr_lpu4yjHV9H1qjrillo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lptpb4lHJJ1qjrillo1_500.png tumblr_lol8zwWyfr1qjrillo1_400.gif tumblr_lp810aoQCl1qjrillo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lpfa1apNxM1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lq6x3lHrjF1qjrillo1_400.gif tumblr_lqb0v7CWdL1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lqly0cmapr1qjrillo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lqo1jaDTVe1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lqay5iIY1j1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lo6bwychgb1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lo1k5hbAsB1qjrillo1_400.gif tumblr_loe3niqtIn1qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lo0yybUX211qjrillo1_500.gif tumblr_lo6b5xVHvy1qjrillo1_400.gif tumblr_lnxmpqgVHP1qjrillo1_400.gif FinntanaGifLOL.gif http://coryandnaya.tumblr.com/ #http://finntana.tumblr.com/ #http://ohmygleepuckleberry.tumblr.com/ #http://fuckyeahfinntana.tumblr.com/ #http://sinntana.tumblr.com/ #http://www.fanpop.com/spots/finn-and-santana #http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/1/1/0/23377/33881/0/0/1/ #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7273355/1/Hotel_Room #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7093709/1/How_Satan_Found_Innocence #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7241906/1/The_Wonders_of_the_Internet #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7230436/1/Irresistible #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7233538/1/Between_The_Line #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7240054/1/Forever_Always #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7227474/1/The_Past_Has_A_Way_of_Catching_Up #http://gleeklub.com/fan-fiction/story/the-reunion/ #'''For More: http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/10/0/1/1/0/23377/33881/0/0/1/ #http://santanachang.tumblr.com/ #http://naya-dobrev-agron.tumblr.com/ Finntana Episodes Video:The Power of Madonna Video:Hell-O Video:Furt Video:Special Education Video:Silly Love Songs Category:Teams